The Mantel-Haenszel test statistic is modified to adapt it for asymmetrical distributions and small samples. Point and interval estimation of relative risk are then based on the test statistic and its components. These promising, unpublished procedures involve empirical (semi-asymptotic) features in addition to asymptotic theoretical principles. They require further empirical refinement and documentation of performance. This would be accomplished through the proposed project.